The present invention relates to blood collection and sampling systems generally. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems for sampling blood directly from a donor during the collection process.
Of course, it is known to collect and use blood for a variety of treatments and therapies, e.g., transfusions. To effectively use collected blood it is necessary to test the blood to determine its type and other characteristics.
It is advantageous to sample blood directly from a donor rather than sample blood that is collected in a collection bag. An anticoagulant, or other solutions, are typically added to the blood in the collection bag. By sampling directly from the donor, undiluted blood, e.g., blood with no anticoagulant or other constituent, from the donor can be sampled.
A variety of techniques are used for this type of blood sampling. Such techniques are illustrated in FIGS. 1-4.
In one technique illustrated in FIG. 1, a tube 10 leading from a donor needle 11 to the primary collection bag (not illustrated) is clamped. Scissors are used to cut the tube on the collection bag side. The open end 12 of the tube 10 is then directed into a test tube 13 while releasing pressure on the clamp 14 to pour blood into the open test tube.
Another technique, illustrated in FIG. 2, utilizes an in-line intermediate needle 16 that is exposed by removing an in-line cover section 15 of the tube. An evacuated donor sampling tube 17 with a rubber stopper is connected to the needle 16. The needle 16 pierces the rubber stopper and blood flows into the sampling tube 17.
FIG. 3 illustrates another method of sampling blood. After the needle 18 is withdrawn from the donor's arm, the donor needle is used to pierce a rubber stopper of an evacuated test tube 19. A disadvantage of this system is that it does not sample blood from the donor but rather, samples blood, including an anticoagulant, from the primary collection bag 21.
FIG. 4 illustrates a still further method that involves using a Y-shaped branch connector 23 on the donor line 25 between the donor needle 27 and the primary collection bag (not shown). The outlet 33 of the Y connector include a connection system allowing filling of an evacuated test tube 35 through an adaptor 37.
There are a number of disadvantages with the prior art systems. For example, the use of scissors to cut the tubes creates the possibility for contamination of the system. Further, the prior art techniques that require the use of a needle add the potential risk of accidental needle sticks. Still further, some of the prior systems had the potential that sterility of the process could be compromised.
There is therefore a need for an improved method for sampling blood directly from the donor.